Secrets Revealed
by Sailor Tami
Summary: Serena is injured and Darien takes care of her.


****

Secrets Revealed

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Chapter 1: "Healing Wounds"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena Tsukino clutched her side as she turned the corner. She had been in a bad fight last night. Najami, a minion of Zoicite's, had struck her with its sword. The gash on her side didn't show as long as she kept her shirt tucked in, but it sure hurt like hell. Luna had said that she would heal faster than normal humans would, considering her powers as a senshi, but it would still take about two weeks for it to scar. 

As she came around the corner, she saw Darien Shields, the one person in the world that she couldn't stand, standing outside the arcade as usual. She took a deep breath and let her hand drop to her side. She couldn't allow anyone to know she was hurt.

Darien smirked as he saw her coming towards him. "Hey Meatball Head!"

Serena glared, she didn't need to deal with his shit on top of the pain. "Shut the fuck up."

He gasped. She had never, EVER, cursed in the three years he'd known her. During all those big fights, she had kept her cool and didn't use foul language. He was trying to be cheerful--considering he was worried about the current condition of Sailor Moon since he had witnessed her take several blows from Najami last night; he had no idea if she had gotten hurt or not--and here she is snapping at him in the rudest way possible. "What's your problem?"

She turned to him, the glare still pasted to her face. '_I got struck with a sword last night and got a huge gash on my side that hurts like hell!'_ "You." She turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay? Something seems to be the matter, and it's not me that's causing it. Even though I do cause a lot of your problems." She tried to pull away, but he grabbed her by the waist and held her firm.

Serena couldn't hold back the scream of pain, "Ahh!" She abruptly pulled away and clutched her side. She blinked back the tears, turned and ran.

Darien stood there confused. "What is wrong with her...huh?" He looked at his hand and saw blood upon it. Her blood. He went with his first instinct and ran after her.

~*~

She stopped running when she came to a dead end. The pain was now shooting threw her like a million knives. She leaned her head against the cold brick wall and allowed the tears to flow. She jumped when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

He looked at her tear stained face to her side, where the blood was staining her shirt. "Meatball Head, what in the world happened?" He bent down to take a look at her injury, but she pulled away. "Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm in medical school, remember? I know what I'm doing."

She stood there for a minute, seriously considering trying to run past him, transform, and attempt to use her crescent moon wand to heal herself. But, the pain was to overwhelming and she was beginning to feel light headed, so she removed her hand and allowed him to take a look.

He bent down and lifted her shirt, so he could see the wound. "Its not to deep, just need to clean it so the bleeding stops. If you don't get it cleaned soon and stop the bleeding, you're gonna...pass out." He sighed as she fainted and now lay limply on his shoulder. '_Great..._' He picked stood, picked her up, and made his way home. He would clean her wound, wait for her to wake, then take her home. He assumed her mother knew nothing of this, otherwise she wouldn't have let her out of the house.

"You owe me Meatball Head, big time."

~*~

__

Serena stood upon some sort of balcony...an oddly familiar balcony... She looked down and saw the figure of someone threw the tick fog. She opened her mouth to question who he was, but instead this came out: "Please, help me be free again..."

~*~

She awoke with a start. '_What was up with that?'_ She sat up to find herself in bed...not her own bed though. She stood to find her side bandaged. Turning, she walked out the door and walked down the dark hallway to the living room. There she found the sleeping form of Darien on the couch. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she smiled. 

Grabbing the notepad and pen off of the coffee table, she wrote him a quick note, pulled it off the pad, and stuck the post-it-note to his forehead. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake.

She walked out the sliding glass doors to his balcony, shut them, and pulled out her luna pen. Holding it up in the air, she shouted, "Disguise Power, turn me into an avariel!" In a flash of light, she had changed, into an avariel. She spread her temporary wings and jumped.

~*~

"What the...?" Darien awoke the next morning to find himself staring at something blue. He reached up and pulled the post-it-note off his forehead and read it. It was short, yet still brought a smile to his face.

__

Thank you.

--Serena (aka "Meatball Head")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: An avariel is a winged elf.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but Najami (the NegaMonster) is my own creation. ^^

~Tamika~


End file.
